


Broken Then Fixed Better Than Before

by Da_notso_Lazy_righter



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Da_notso_Lazy_righter/pseuds/Da_notso_Lazy_righter
Summary: When Aunt May dies and Peter is left to struggle in the world alone. Will he find a new family? What will happen to our favorite Spider. (Natasha glares at me.)Stony will be there and maybe some SpideyPool too.I suck at summeries sorryThis is my first fic so please don't hate me :)





	1. sooo Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so don't hate me. Please leave suggestions for me and point out any Errors so I can Fix them.
> 
> Peter is 15  
> he fought the lizard, the green goblin, and Doc Oct.
> 
> Enjoy  
> :)

Spiderman swung his arm back and threw it forward into the thug who was harassing the woman. He flew back into the wall on the other side of the alley and Peter pulled the woman behind him. Then he quickly flicked his wrist and shot spider webs at the thug. He stuck to the wall in seconds, he struggled but could not escape.

Spiderman turned to address the woman, but she was already running down the alley. “Your welcome!” shouted Spiderman. He made a huffing noise. _So ungrateful, why do I even bother saving people?_ Even as he thought that he pictured Uncle Ben. He knew, for Uncle Ben, he wouldn’t stop. He turned back toward the thug, looks like a Jake, Peter mused. He fake sneezed and shot the guy in the crotch, earning him a whimper. He approached “Jake” and said, “Okay Jake” His voice sounded deeper and more threatening because of the device on the inside of his mask to make his voice sound less like a kid so he would be taken more seriously and to protect his identity. “what do you have in here, he put his hand into Jake’s pocket grabbing a phone.

He took Jake’s phone ignoring the muffled “Hey!” of protest and called 911. “911 what’s your emergency?” a female voice came through the phone. “Hey Jill! Spiderman here with another person to pick up. We’re in an alley behind 7th avenue.” He hung up and checked the time on the phone. The clock read 2:23. _Good time to stop for the night, I’ve got that Spanish quiz tomorrow_ , he thought. Shooting a web, he headed back toward his house in Queens.

He quietly landed on his roof and opened the window slowly. He quietly crept into his room, slowly peeling off the suit. He grabbed a shirt from his drawer and pulled on a clean pair of boxers. He all but fell on his bed and drifted off into sleep listening to the sounds of the city.

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ Break line

 

From the distant corners of sleep, Peter heard an obnoxious beeping noise. As he started to wonder what it was, it suddenly grew louder. Peter sat up with a start and looked over at his nightstand. The clock read 6:34! He was going to be late (again). As he scrambled around looking for clean clothes he could wear, he wondered why Aunt May hadn’t woken him up. He pushed that thought aside and started pulling on his suit followed by the rest of his clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror making sure no red or blue spandex was showing, then quickly running a hand threw his messy hair in a failed attempt to make it less wild. He picked up his phone, an iPhone 5 and checked the time, 6:42 Tuesday, April 3. He stuffed the phone into his pocket and looked him over one last time, sighing at the bruises covering his face, the only ones he can’t hide.

Grabbing his backpack and swinging it over one shoulder, he headed toward the door only pausing for a moment to pick up his skate board. He slowly headed down the stairs only now feeling his sore bruises now that the adrenaline wore off. As he approached the kitchen, his Spidey sense started to go off. Peter stopped and looked around confused. His Spidey sense hadn’t been wrong before, so what could be wrong now?

It kept getting stronger the closer he got to the kitchen. He stopped in front of the door, his head aching from the waves that screamed danger. He grabbed the door knob carefully, (He didn’t want a repeat of his first day with powers, if you know what I mean) and twisted it. Then he pushed the door open and gasped. He couldn’t move, it was as if someone petrified him and as much as he wanted to move, to look away, to wake up from this nightmare, he couldn’t. If his head wasn’t spinning with emotions, he might’ve noticed this was cliché as hell.

On the floor, in the kitchen sat his worst nightmare, worse than any villain he had ever faced. (The author of this terrible fic needs to stop teasing and being dramatic now) On the floor, was Aunt May, cheek against the tile. Her eyes staring at nothing, lips apart as if she were silently screaming. One hand squished between her and the tile against her heart.

Peter heard screaming but did not know where, it sounded distant, way farther than his own head and pounding heart. Then he ran to her, kneeled by her body and gently rolled her over. Her arm flopped useless next to her. He grabbed the arm and put two fingers on her wrist, checking for a pulse. A beat of silence seemed to pass but no pulse came from the arm. I must be doing it wrong, I should have paid more attention in health class.

Suddenly, his face felt wet and he realized he was crying. Everything was becoming blurry. He felt numb and it was hard to focus long enough to realize what was going on and what his body was doing. He didn’t like feeling this out of control, he hadn’t felt this loss ever. Not after Gwen or Uncle Ben or even when he woke up and could suddenly stick to things. But that was because he still had something still had May.

“Aunt May?” No response. “Please Aunt May wake up, move, something, I’ll do anything. Please wake up.” Nothing happened but he kept rambling and saying, “Aunt May” and “please” repeatedly.

He didn’t know when he picked up his phone but soon he heard a female voice say “911 what’s your emergency?” Peter heard the calm in her voice and decided to focus on the one calm thing happening to him right now. He took a big, shaky breath and “Help! She’s not waking up she’s just laying there andidontknowwhattodo! HELP!” His breath had picked up speed and he was finding it harder and harder to breath. The voice on the other end started talking again in the same calm voice but this time he couldn’t focus.

He vaguely heard a phone drop to the ground. He could barely move but one thing he could do was sob. He didn’t know what was happening, was he in shock? Was he hyperventilating? He guessed it was the latter. He was almost certain he was correct because a pair of hands grabbed him and faced him away from his Aunt and to her. The woman had long, brown hair that curled at the end and grayish green eyes. She wore makeup and had a light-colored lipstick that was like someone mixed pink with peach. She looked good, and that made him feel like even more of a mess, with shabby clothes and messy, untamed hair.

Doe brown eyes met green eyes. Hers were calm but they held a glimpse of sympathy. He started to hear her voice, “Breathe with me ok? In … out … In … out … in … out.” Soon he had normal breathing and could focus but he still felt numb.

 

\----------- Another breakline

 

He soon found himself in an office with the same lady sitting behind a desk. He was seated in a chair on the other side of her desk. In front of him there were Rubik’s Cubes, puzzles, and little action figures. They were probably for little kids, but he took a Rubik’s Cube anyway and started trying to solve it.

The lady’s name turned out to be Mrs. Jarren who started explaining how he would be put into foster care and that she was his social worker and if anything was wrong with his foster parent he should call her. Right after she said this part they traded phone numbers. Peter put his phone back in his pocket and placed the solved Rubik’s Cube on the desk. Mrs. Jarren just stared at it for a little bit before saying, “Wow.” and started writing something in a manila folder which he guessed was his. She went back to explaining what would happen. Soon she started talking about a funeral and grief hits him harder than Flash.

By the time she finished, Peter had solved all the Rubik’s Cubes, puzzles, and had positioned the action figures to resemble a fight with the avengers attacking each other and army men positioned around them aiming at different people. She took a picture of all the contents on her desk and hooked her phone up to her computer. Soon she had a printed photo of what he did, she flipped it over and wrote Peter Parker, then wrote 10 minutes. He turned around and looked at the clock hanging from the wall and it showed that he had been here for a little over 10 minutes even though her boring speech made it feel like an hour.

Then he realized what was actually happening, he was being put in foster care, he was going to live with strangers who would want to know where the bruises came from. But he couldn’t tell them, _Spiderman must stay a secret because … Wait a second, everyone’s dead. I can be selfish without killing other people! But I won’t have a job because I take selfies for a living. Then again other people will probably hire me because I’ll be famous. Bad things could happen too, it would be like putting a target on my back. No, Spiderman must stay a secret and that’s not happening in foster care_. This thought happened in only seconds, but Peter knew he made the right choice.

“E-excuse me? I need to go to the bathroom.” Peter said lying through his teeth.

Mrs. Jarren looks up surprised but she still puts the picture in the folder. “Okay honey.” She responds in a sweet voice. She stands and walks over to Peter where he is already standing. She puts a hand on his back and they walk out into the hallway. They turn right and continue walking. Peter looks at a hallway as he passes it and sees a double door with a green exit sign. His heart leaps, freedom is only a few feet away! He thought happily, but then he saw the guard and he mentally groaned. _For kids planning to do what I’m doing_. He thought with disappointment.

They continued walking past the exit, down the hallway. They took a left and there was a boy’s restroom. He quickly ran inside to get away from that woman. She’s nice but there is too much pity in her gaze. He shut and locked the door and turned around and there in all of its beauty, above the toilet, a window.  
For the last time in a while, Peter smiled. Perfect.


	2. What is living?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Please comment and leave Kudos. 
> 
> This fic will have its good moments and its bad ones but I will take your suggestions to help form chapters.
> 
> Thanks to all who left Kudos and commented on my First chapter. You guys made my day,
> 
> Now, on with the story!

Peter quickly climbed onto the toilet, making sure he made as little noise as possible. He unlocked the window, CLICK, he winced at the noise it made. He listened carefully to see if Mrs. Jarren heard him. His heart was beating fast and Peter listened to what was happening outside the door over the pounding of his heart. Peter could hear her nails tapping against her phone, _must be playing a game_. He slid the window open and took out the screen. Almost there!

"Peter?" Mrs. Jarren called from the other side of the door. "Are you almost done?" 

"Yeah, just a minute." He responded trying not to get caught. Once he heard her fingers resume tapping the screen, he started to make his escape. 

Peter climbed through the window and jumped down into the alley. He started running to the nearest subway station

 

_________________________________________Time Skip....

 

 

Peter ran toward his house. No, what used to be his house. The house would be sold to someone as soon as the belongings were taken care of. Instead of using the door, he went to the side of the house and started climbing up to his window. He slid it open and hopped in. Almost instantly, he felt grief wash over him.  _No, I need to pack before the police or social services finds me._ With that thought, he pushed the sadness down. He ran downstairs to the kitchen to grab his backpack, which was lying near his skateboard. He ran back upstairs before he could look around much.

In his room, he dumped all the books and papers he had on the ground. He would not need them. The backpack has 3 pockets.  _Okay, I can make this work._ He grabbed two sets of clothes, folded them so they took up little space, and stuffed them in the biggest pocket. Next, he grabbed his laptop (which he made from broken computers and scrap metal, thank you very much cause he’s a genius) and put it behind the clothes. Then he grabbed the money he got from Mr. Jameson or as he called him, triple J, which was a total of $125, the emergency money, $52 (Pretty sure this is an emergency), and stuffed them at the bottom of the backpack.

He grabbed his laptop charger as well as his phone charger and stuffed it into the small pocket in the front. He zipped up the two pockets, leaving the middle one open. He would need food, so he ran downstairs.

Peter took deep breaths as he entered the kitchen and started quickly getting food that would last him a few days, maybe a week. Then he hightailed it outta there.

____________________________ Time Skip

 

 

He had been living on the streets for about a month, and was able to balance a schedule between Spiderman, eating, and finding places to sleep. Not that he was very good at taking care of himself. Gwen used to always tell him to take better care of himself and worry about others just a little less. He never listened, and never would take her advice unless he really needed to, which saddened him because he could never do what Gwen wanted. He was all alone now.

Currently he was swinging through the city looking for people he could help.  _It's been a slow night_ he mused,  _not that that's a bad thing but it's just a little boring doing nothing but swinging._ Peter stopped one more would-be mugger and headed in for the night.

Of course, by headed in, he meant go to an alley or park bench. Today it was a park bench. he quickly found the dumpster his backpack was hiding behind, and ducked behind it to change. Only once his clothes were placed over his spider-suit, did he emerge from behind the smelly dumpster.  _Probably smells as bad as me by now._ Peter thought with a groan.

Walking to the bench was mostly uneventful. Most people just ignored him and the ones who gave him sympathetic looks he returned with a glare. When he arrived at the park and found his bench, he tiredly laid down on it. The hard, cold bench was so comfy he could lay there forever NOTE THE SARCASM. He closed his eyes and saw the burning pictures of Gwen, Uncle Ben, Aunt May, and everyone else he couldn't protect. He knew it was his fault they died and the more he thought about it, the truer it became. 

Soon, he felt tears falling down his face, and didn't stop until at one point, he knew not when, he fell asleep.

 

 

_______________________________________________ POV change

 

 

It was about 4:45 in the morning as Steve Rogers started to wriggle out of bed. He was able to get out of Tony's arms and stand up. Tony started mumbling something when he lost contact with Steve but soon fell silent and fell back into a peaceful slumber. Steve smiled with what could only be described as pure love as he watched Tony do this. Quickly, he leaned down and kissed his husband's forehead. He stood up straight and started getting ready for his morning run.

He stepped into the elevator in a tank top and gym shorts and rode all the way to the lobby. 

He exited the sliding glass doors and started jogging to his favorite park. He arrived at the park and started running faster than any non-enhanced person could. The park was big and could take a while to run around, even for Captain America. 

 Steve made the decision to stop at the nearest bench for a minute while he caught his breath. As the bench came into view, he noticed there was a person laying on it. _Probably homeless._ He thought sadly while he thought how lucky he was to live in a 100-story tower.

He slowed down as he neared the bench so as not to scare the person. He could see more of the person-boy now that he was only a few feet away. The boy had long brown hair that was tangled, he looked to be about 13 or 14 (He is 15 but people think he looks younger), and was also hugging/laying on a worn-out backpack. But that’s not what worried him. What worried him was that there were many bruises covering his face, some old, some new. What had the poor boy been through?

There was enough room to sit down on the end where he hopefully wouldn’t wake the boy. He looked out toward the trees admiring their beauty when the boy suddenly stiffened. Steve looked toward him and found the boy staring at him.

He watched as recognition flashed in the young adult’s eyes and started waiting for the moment that he shouted, “Your Captain America” but was surprised when it never came. Instead the boy stood up, eyes still wide, grabbed his backpack, and started walking away.

Before Steve knew what he was doing, he stood and shouted “Wait!” The boy paused and looked back at him before he questioned with an intelligent “What?”

“Sorry kid, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“It’s fine, I usually get up about now anyways”

“No. Really kid, I’m sorry. Just let me buy you a coffee and maybe a few muffins. There’s this shop right around the corner.” He added as he looked at the kid’s skinny form.

“That is how one gets kidnapped.” The boy said eyeing him suspiciously.

“Kid, if I were to kidnap you, I would’ve done it while you were sleeping.”

The kid looked a bit mischievous as he said, “I am talking about kidnapping with Captain America.”

“Call me Steve.”

“Then you call me Peter.” The kid-Peter responded.

“Well Peter,” He reached out to shake his hand “I insist you come get a coffee with me.”

Peter fake groaned but reached out to shake his hand nevertheless.” Well Steve, if you insist.” They shook hands, Steve with a big, friendly smile on his face, Peter with a little, but honest smile on his.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment suggestions I need help making the chapters, so leave me your Ideas.  
> Leave kudos please.  
> Have a good day Everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ive got writers block help

Peter’s POV

I started to come back to consciousness from my dreamless sleep, mind still groggy from tiredness. Someone shifted beside me. SOMEONE SHIFTED BESIDE ME!!!!! My mind screamed now fully alert. No spidey sense, huh. I finally opened my eyes after what felt like many many hours but was only a moment. There sat a man, with blonde hair and blue eyes he could see despite the man looking out at the park, because of his enhancements. The man turned to look at me and that’s when I started to panic. Captain America is sitting next to me! He KNOWS He Knows He Knows! Nope Not Today! I thought as I stood up and started to walk away.  
Captain America stood up and shouted “Wait!”   
I turned and answered a little rudely, “What?”  
“Sorry kid, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” He responded kindly as if he weren’t about to take me to S.H.I.E.L.D.  
“It’s fine, I usually get up about now anyways.” I said coolly.  
“No. Really kid, I’m sorry. Just let me buy you a coffee and maybe a few muffins. There’s this shop right around the corner.” He insisted looking over my body. I must be getting thin if he noticed.  
“That is how one gets kidnapped.” I said giving him a suspicious look even though I knew he would probably end up kidnapping me anyway.   
“Kid, if I were to kidnap you, I would’ve done it while you were sleeping.” He stated boldly.  
Now I’m confused. What does he want? If he grabbed me he would think I couldn’t get out. I only use a fraction of my strength on petty criminals and even in low grade villains I still fight lightly. Then a response came to me, so I wouldn’t be standing there all day thinking. “I am talking about kidnapping with Captain America.”  
“Call me Steve.”  
“Then you call me Peter.” I responded thinking hard about if it was a coincidence he met me.  
“Well Peter,” He reached out to shake my hand “I insist you come get a coffee with me.” I fake groaned but reached out to shake his hand nevertheless.  
” Well Steve, if you insist.” I decided to go with him knowing I could take him by surprise with my strength or if it’s a coincidence then I could get some food for once. The two shook hands, Steve with a big, friendly smile on his face. I smiled back a fake smile trying my best to make it look real. Must’ve looked real enough because Steve looked satisfied and started to walk with me following closely on his tail. 

Peter followed Steve into a cozy little coffee shop. The place had a display of muffins, donuts, and bread looking neat and pretty. The sweet aroma making Peter’s mouth water.  
Steve ordered two coffees, two donuts, and three muffins. Then the two found a booth to sit in and talk.  
“So, Peter, what do you like to do?” Steve questioned.   
“Well, uh I guess I like photography.”  
“Oh? What do you like to take pictures of?”  
“A little bit of everything, though I do like to take pictures of Spiderman, but I’ve only got a couple.” More like a couple hundred. Peter thought.  
“You got pictures of Spiderman! Isn’t he supposed to be impossible to get a picture of?”  
“Not if you’re in the right place at the right time.”  
“Oh.” Was his only response. They quieted and started eating their food though Steve, Peter noted, didn’t eat that much obviously saving the food for him.  
When everything had been eaten Steve checked his watch. His old-fashioned watch which obviously wasn’t a simple digital watch. “Oh man, I’ve got to go! Thanks for eating with me Peter.” Steve pulled out a card from his wallet. “And here’s my number so text me so I can add your contact.” Steve then added, “But don’t be afraid to text me because I’m hardly ever out saving the world and I get a little lonely, or annoyed depending on whose around. Ok Bye.”   
“Bye.” Peter said before Steve left. Grabbing his backpack, Peter left the shop and walked in the opposite direction Steve went. Really cliché. Peter pulled out his phone and added the new number to his phone under the name Steve. Quickly, he sent a text to Steve giving him his number.  
Hey Steve, here’s my number-Peter  
Then he sent a smiley face emoji just for fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help me get past writers block and leave suggestions for the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Awwww I cried for Aunt May  
> Will update as soon as I can  
> Leave suggestions for how this fic will turn out  
> Tell me where I made mistakes because I probably did  
> What will happen next chapter? Wait and find out  
> Leave Kudos and comment. Bye. ;)


End file.
